


Something to Report

by Mintenby



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, Characters Added As They Appear - Freeform, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Tea Time Shenanigans, we schemin'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintenby/pseuds/Mintenby
Summary: "He might as well have been looking at a stranger. The cold, hard stare they usually adorned with a flat, almost bored look on their face was warm and soft. Their lips curved upwards in the beginnings of a smile, and there was no tension within their shoulders. He watched them react to the Gatekeeper’s words with the subtle lift of their eyebrows, a huff of breath, and the slightest tilt of their head. Their small expressions were full of amusement and intrigue, much more than any other person could coax out of their guarded demeanor. It was clear.The Gatekeeper had stolen Teach’s heart."Claude is witness to a conversation between Byleth and the Gatekeeper, and it doesn't take long for him to realize that the Gatekeeper has caught his professor's eye. Claude puts it upon himself and his fellow Golden Deer to push his dear Professor and the Gatekeeper to go out with each other. Of course, it will take a lot of scheming on Claude's part to make this work. He's confident he can do it.(Golden Deer route, begins post Chapter 5. Mainly Claude's POV)
Relationships: Gatekeeper/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Something to Report

The page shifted under Claude's fingers; bending just slightly at the end and curving upwards, ready to flip at just the slightest flick of his wrist. Outside, birds chirped at each other or joined in harmony to rouse the sleeping residents of the monastery from their slumber. The noise didn't matter much to him: he very much preferred the company of songs to the early morning argument between Felix and Sylvain (though it could hardly be called an argument; Felix would yell and Sylvain would egg him on with feigned apathy or jokes, whatever caught his fancy for the particular topic) to wake everyone up. Maybe Lorenz could actually get his beauty sleep today. 

Claude placed his book to the side and slipped out of bed, throwing open the closet full of uniforms and slipping into a fresh set. He walked to the door and lifted his head to listen closely to the world around him. To his right was the telltale squeak of wood that indicated Felix's awakening next door. He was always relatively quiet when getting ready, but he usually grumbled when he was going to collect Sylvain later on. However today he was silent, which means Lorenz wouldn't be crabby this morning. Small victories. 

And while his mind was on the posh noble; the same one who swears up and down with all the dignity he could muster that he does not snore in his sleep was, in fact, snoring in his room. Though that wasn't much of a victory, Claude figured he could always use that to keep Lorenz quiet whenever he started to get fussy. 

But seeing as it was early morning, Claude knew he wouldn't be hearing much other than the birds outside, so he moved quietly out of his room and into the hallway. It was dimly lit by the small flickering of the candles just next to their doors, but the sun stretched lazily along the wooden floor, ready to grace it with welcoming light. The wood wasn't squeaky at all out here, yet they unfortunately annoyingly tapped along with every step Claude took. He breathed out a sigh and strode past Lorenz's room and down the stairs, stopped, listened, and when Lorenz didn't start loudly complaining, he moved on. 

Another door clicked open from behind (Felix, most likely) but Claude didn't bother to keep as insanely quiet as he tried around Lorenz's room. Once he descended the stairs and emerged before the Greenhouse, he stretched and put an easy smile on his face before trailing towards the Dining Hall for breakfast. He wondered what kind of oatmeal he would be surprised with today. He hoped it was apple cinnamon again. If not, Claude wasn’t above changing the menu for tomorrow’s breakfast. He’d done so a quite a few times already; no need to stop now, especially when so many people enjoy apple cinnamon. He couldn’t possibly leave his fellow classmates to the misery of plain oatmeal for days on end! 

But as he trekked up the stairs towards the Dining Hall, he stopped to regard a tiny stray cat. He figured it must be new to the monastery; usually, animals were nice and plump from the attention they received from the monastery residents. It meowed at him regardless and Claude smiled, clicking his tongue at the calico furball and letting it bump its head against his hand. The little guy's fur was a bit knotty, but its eagerness for his attention made up for it. It’s no wonder people fell for the charms of the other animals in the monastery. They were all utterly adorable, and they knew how to use it. 

“C’mere, little guy. Let’s get you something to eat, huh?” 

He scratched under its chin before scooping it up, carefully running his hand through its coat to soothe the little guy. The furball fit perfectly snug in his forearm. Carefully, Claude scaled the rest of the stairs, careful not to jostle the bundle in his care before strolling into the Dining Hall. He lifted his head to smell the air. No apple cinnamon, but the waft of sausage had his little companion lifting its head to sniff around, trying to find the source of the delicious scent. 

So no oatmeal today. Maybe the kitchen staff decided to spice things up for the rest of the year. Claude wasn’t going to complain about sausage, but he sure was going to sneak in tonight and change tomorrow’s breakfast menu. 

Claude meandered around the tables and slipped right up to the kitchen, the chef turning and nodding politely to him as she presented him a fresh plate; sausage links lined up on one side, with melons and a biscuit on the other, complete with silverware in the middle and a napkin below the plate. His calico friend sniffed at it, Claude keeping it just out of the cat’s reach. 

“Good morning. Please enjoy your meal,” her gaze shifted to the cat in his arm, “And, ah, the little one, too.” 

“Thanks, Ms. Chevelle. We most certainly will.” 

A smile formed on her face as she turned around. Turns out going out of your way to learn people’s names went a long way, especially if the person was a very overworked (in Claude’s personal opinion) chef. He couldn’t lighten the workload for her; not even he woke up that early, but at least he could make sure she felt somewhat appreciated. 

Claude settled down by the door outside and let his partner in crime jump up on the table, sniffing at the sausage links. Swiftly, Claude cut one into tiny pieces and placed the bits on the table, away from his plate. 

“Eat up, buddy,” he chuckled, “Though I’m sure you’ll be getting more soon.” 

Claude watched his eager friend take one of the pieces, purring loudly while it ate (which produced a rather odd, but adorable noise.) He took one of the melon slices and contented himself with his meal. He was just about done when his companion bumped his left hand, then his jaw, and jumped off the table. The little guy was ready to go stretch out in the sun, it seemed. Claude waved at his little friend’s retreating form and finished his own meal. By then, other more early-bird students walked in for their meals. Leonie passed him and nodded in greeting, and guessing by the look in her eye she wasn’t quite awake just yet. Claude couldn’t really fault her for it; he knew she stood up late training her butt off and then woke up early to get the most out of her day. He wondered if he could convince her to take a day off. 

He took his dirtied plate to the front, thanked Ms. Chevelle once again, and headed back outside towards the Fishing Pond. Often during the mornings, Claude could easily find his Teach sitting on the dock, waiting for fish to bite. On particular days, he’d catch them in the middle of the action; the larger fish were always a fight to conquer. As he caught the familiar swath of blue hair, Claude raised his hand to greet them from above, but stopped when they didn’t turn to walk along the tiny dock. Come to think of it, their fishing rod wasn’t in their grasp. 

“Huh.” Claude made his descent down the stairs, keeping his eyes trained on them while he crept after them. They usually dashed about the monastery if they weren’t fishing, the cause of many a story of students’ lives (namely Ignatz) flashing before their eyes as the Professor bore down on them, only for them to hand over a gift or lost item. But today they were strolling about with none of their usual rigid formality, even when they offered a quick greeting to Flayn. Claude managed to slip a quiet “Hey!” her way with a quick wave, and thankfully all she did was smile and wave back. He had a mission; Teach was acting weird, and he wasn’t going to stop following them until he found out why. Of course, that included not being caught in the act of following Teach around like some sort of creep. At least, not by Teach. Claude couldn’t care less what other people thought about it. 

Teach turned the jagged corner, and Claude paused. He leaned on the wall as if he were soaking up the early rays of the sun before he trailed after them, peeking around the corner to gauge where they ended up. 

“Greetings, Professor!” Ah. “Nothing to report!” 

Teach stood in front of the Gatekeeper, the man’s cheery telltale greeting ringing through the air. It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary for him, so there was nothing to worry about there. The Gatekeeper’s voice lowered as he continued to chatter and Claude crept closer, keeping his eyes on his Teach. 

He might as well have been looking at a stranger. The cold, hard stare they usually adorned with a flat, almost bored look on their face was warm and soft. Their lips curved upwards in the beginnings of a smile, and there was no tension within their shoulders. He watched them react to the Gatekeeper’s words with the subtle lift of their eyebrows, a huff of breath, and the slightest tilt of their head. Their small expressions were full of amusement and intrigue, much more than any other person could coax out of their guarded demeanor. It was clear. 

The Gatekeeper had stolen Teach’s heart. 

Claude let a grin spread on his face. Teach was in love, his Teach was _in love_ with someone and he was the only one who knew. 

He had to do something. 

Teach’s expression then shifted to a slight frown, wrenching him back into reality. Claude nearly threw himself in the Entrance Hall when he heard the Gatekeeper politely excuse himself back to his duty. He tilted his head upwards to the ceiling to quiet his breathing. He was probably being stared at, what with him grinning like a madman. By all means, he couldn’t care less. If he could manage this, maybe Teach would be even more compelled to help him accomplish his own dreams. 

Claude wasn’t inclined to give this opportunity up. 

He knew just the right people who could help him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end; hi! I worked very hard on this, so thank you for reading!  
> I wanted to make this a more detail-oriented fic, since I noticed most of the ones that I go back to the most are. Quite lengthy. But they're all done so well and I really wanted to do the same for other folks! Also, the Gatekeeper deserves a lot of love. So I decided to hit both places at once!  
> Anyway, I'm super nervous about putting this out there but I hope it makes someone happy!


End file.
